herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Two
Zero Two (ゼロツー, Zero Tsū) is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She is an elite FRANXX pilot who is a member of a race of humans with klaxosaur blood. She is the pistil of the Franxx, Strelizia. She is voiced in Japanese by Haruka Tomatsu (who also voices Asuna in the Sword Art Online series) and in English by Tia Ballard. Appearance Zero Two has long pink hair and a pair of red horns on her head. Her eyes are cyan with pinkish-red eyeliner. Her eyes turn red without her headband. She has a slender and athletic figure; she is the tallest girl among the squad and about the same height as Hiro. Zero Two's full ensemble is composed of a white military cap with a matching overcoat and boots. She is at often seen wearing her signature red uniform, black tights, and white boots. She also wear a limiter headband on her horns. Zero Two's original pilot uniform was a tight, dark red bodysuit with a cap of the same color. After she became an official Plantation 13 Parasite, she, like the other Squad 13 Pistils, started wearing a white uniform, with red accents to represent the FRANXX she pilots. As side effects of aggressively riding Strelizia, Zero Two fangs and horns grow at an alarming rate and her eyes shine red when angered, even when she wears her limiter headband. Personality Zero Two's personality is dangerous and alluring. She's an elite pilot with the pseudonym "Partner Killer" (パートナー殺し, Pātonā-Goroshi), given the mysterious happenings of her co-pilots dying after a short number of FRANXX outings. She appears to be playful towards Hiro and sometimes shows some sense of humor; even so, she follows her duties. It is implied in Episode 7: Shooting Star Moratorium that she knows more about the outside world than the other members of Squad 13. When questioned by Hiro as to why she wanted to kill Klaxosaurs, Zero Two answered that maybe it was because she was a monster. She seems to show resentment towards those who view her as a monster; eg Ichigo. Zero Two's behaviour is also quite childish, as she wiped her hands on Zorome's uniform and saw Hiro while he was naked. Zero Two demonstrates impressive agility performing somersaults and flips then landing on her feet everytime as if she was lighter than a feather. During, Episode 8: Boys x Girls, Zero Two tricks the girls into believing she will cooperate with them in their feud with the boys, after which she tricks the boys into walking in on the girls while they were bathing. Then proceeding to steal both the boys and the girls clothes. While being chased by Hiro, she teases him and laughs while running throughout the house. Zero Two eats with her hands, never seen to be using cutlery. She often licks people, such as herself, though she doesn't like how she tastes; Hiro, who tastes like danger; Ichigo who tastes sweet ; and Ikuno who taste like secret. Zero Two has a sweet tooth. She is almost always seen with her lollipop. She also pours inordinate amounts of honey on her meals. Zero Two wished to see the ocean and would also like to taste it; her wish is fulfilled in Episode 7: Shooting Star Moratorium. She finally swims in the ocean and licks herself, satisfied it finally tastes salty. Zero Two is also fascinated by rain. Around Episode 10: City of Eternity and there on, Zero Two becomes more melancholic and silent. Barely speaking or showing any affection to Hiro, despite her behavior in previous episodes. During episode 11, Zero Two acted reckless while fighting Klaxosaurs, disregarding Ichigo's orders or plans, and getting annoyed that Hiro got in her way. In Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began, Zero Two becomes much more aggressive both to Hiro and while battling Klaxosaurs, chasing the klaxosaurs until she is away from the group. Then repeatedly stabbing a klaxosaur corpse she had just killed, maddeningly saying she will kill more klaxosaurs, scaring both Miku and Ichigo. She has also developed a hatred towards mirrors, as she is seen crushing the hand mirror that Hiro had gifted her in frustration, and proceeded to smash every single mirror throughout the border house, possibly due to them reflecting her more monstrous appearance. Etymology *Her codename can be read as "oni": "o" from "0" which can be written as "○" in kanji and ni from 2 (二に, ni). Oni means "demon," a reference to pair of horns on her head. Appearances in other media * Zero Two can be seen during the final battle of the film Ready Player One. Trivia *Her theme is "Awakening" by Tachibana Asami. *Zero Two is said to put a curse on her partners so she can pilot Strelizia but is unclear how this works Gallery 002 Look.png|Zero Two's endearing smile. 002.png 002_(5).jpg 002_2.png FB_IMG_1520221367078.jpg|Zero Two smirking slyly. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Perverts Category:In Love Category:Ready Player One Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Hybrids